Underneath Her Smile
by SmileLikeYouMeanIt18
Summary: Shes known as the Ice Queen but she needs someone to help her get through her last year of high school. But what happens when she finds him and she wants to keep it a secret and his friends want to know whats going on? Troypay old pename piratesfreak71891
1. Afraid

**_A/N: Ok I was looking through my old stories and I found this one I had posted on a long time ago and I read it and was like, wow, perfect Troypay story!!! So that's what this is going to be…. A Troypay story. Oh, and for those of you who want me to update, Love, with a little dab of magic, the reason I haven't is because I didn't get any reviews with the last chapter! So please review if you want more of that one and this one! No reviews, no new chapter! Thanks. _**

"Hey, hey, hey! Wake up Albuquerque!!!!! It's the first day of school!!!! Get yourself out of bed and into school!"

Sharpay stuck her hand out of the sheets and hit the snooze button. She sat up on her queen size bad and stretched out her slender arms in the air.

"Another year of high school Blondie" Sharpay said as she picked up her small dog.

"And you know what else Blondie?" Sharpay said to her dog as she lifted up her soft ear.

"It's another year of being called the Ice Queen and acting like a bitch." Sharpay sighed as she lay back on the bed.

"I know Blondie, I shouldn't act like an Ice Queen when I'm not, but can you image if I wasn't such a good actress and people found out the real me? Everything would be crazy, and people would either give me pity or not believe me at all, and I don't think I can take that Blondie. But sometimes I just wish there was someone out there who would love me for me and understand me. But I'm a senior this year and it doesn't seem like it's going to happen." She sighed as she petted her dog softly. She then heard a soft knock on her door and her twin brother, Ryan poked his head in.

"Hey Sharpay, we should get going or we're going to be late." Ryan stepped into his sister's room. Sharpay got up and groaned.

"Hey, don't worry. Maybe you can lighten up on the whole Ice Queen thing this year." Ryan said, as he sat on his sister's bed.

"It's not that easy Ryan. Mom loves you in a way that she will never love me or the way dad used too. I think she was upset when she heard there was another baby coming with you." Ryan sighed. He had, had this conversation with Sharpay before and now he just walks away.

"Even if that is true, which it's not, hiding your feelings by being a bitch isn't going to work. It's just going to make things worse." He left her room, leaving a frustrated Sharpay.

"Arrgg! I can't deal with this now. I have to get ready."

Sharpay got up and walked into her bathroom. She looked at her self in the mirror and her light skin glowed in the mirror as the sun streamed in through the bathroom window. She brushed her teeth and smiled into the mirror. Her teeth were exceptional straight. Thanks to braces in fifth grade. She grabbed her brush and ran it through her flawless blonde hair.

She then walked into her huge walk in closet and called for Blondie as she does everyday. She heard a jingle walked into her closet and saw Blondie sitting right in front of a white cami with a baby blue short sleeved Ralph Lauren sweater.

"Thanks Blondie! That looks great! But what bottom and shoes am I going to wear?" Blondie then walked over to a pair of jean Tommy Hilfiger Bermudas and a pair of Manolo Blahnik white wedges.

"Thanks again Blondie!" Sharpay laughed as she got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror.

She sighed. "Why did you have to go dad? Why?" she whispered as she looked up. She shook her head as she grabbed her bag and walked downstairs.

"Let's go Ryan. We're going to be late." Ryan walked towards the front door.

"Bye Ryan. Have a great day at school. I'll be home late because I have to work on a case, so pick up some dinner on your way home."

"Ok mom. Bye" Ryan looked at Sharpay.

"Bye mom" Sharpay said as she sighed after not getting a responds. Ryan shook his head as they walked outside to Sharpay's car.

As they drove to school, Sharpay stopped at a stop sign two blocks from her house and sighed as she saw blonde shaggy haired boy give his mom a kiss, wave to them and get in the car. Ryan waved back as Sharpay gave a weak smile.

"Why don't you just talk to him Sharpay? He's not with Gabriella, there just best friends. And everyone knows you have a huge crush on him." Ryan said. Sharpay shook her head and turned on the radio.

She had to admit, she did like Troy, a lot. I mean, he was the captain of the basketball team, really cute, super sweet, and she just recently found out, an amazing singer and star of the last school musical. But as Sharpay had told herself before, if she ever wanted to be with someone, she would have to show them the real her and she just wasn't ready for that. At least, not yet. She would only show the one person she could trust and loved her for her the real her. So far, her father and brother were the only ones she did trust. But with her father gone and, her and Ryan can't be together forever, she was slowly loosing trust in anyone. Sharpay sighed again as she parked her car and got ready to be the Ice Queen.

"You know you don't have to." Ryan whispered to her as he adjusted his hat.

"Ryan, we went over this… yes I do." Sharpay said as she fixed her makeup in the rearview mirror. Ryan got out of the car saying a "whatever" to his sister. She thought about being nice for a second then shook the thought out of her mind when she realized it wasn't going to work. She got out of her car, took out her studded phone and put on a smirk. She walked to the steps of the school as she whispered "I'm sorry dad."

**HSMHSMHSMHSHMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

The bell rang and school was finally over. Sharpay walked to the auditorium and decided to practice on her singing before she went off to her acting classes. She opened the big doors, threw her bag on the chair, and walked up to the stage. She checked everywhere backstage to make sure no one was there. The auditorium was empty. Except for a curtain tucked neat in place with a certain basketball star hidden inside after hearing the doors open. Sharpay sat down on the piano and let her fingers slide over the keys before playing a melody she liked and knew all to well.

_Just when it's getting good I slowly start to freeze_

_Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep_

_It's the memory I can't see_ _Then this fear comes over me_

_Understand that I don't mean_ _To push you away from me _

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again?_

_Don't know, I can't see what's come over me_

_Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again _

_I don't know, I can't see what's come over me _

_You got a way of easing me out of my self_

_I can't stay but I can't leave_

_I'm am my worst enemy_

_Please understand that it's not you, it's what __I do_ _J_

_ust when I'm about to run, I realize what I become _

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again?_

_Don't know, I can't see what's come over me_

_Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again?_

_I don't know, I can't see what's come over me_

Sharpay let her tears fall freely now from her cheeks as she continued to cry and play the piano.

_What's come over me, I wonder_

_What's come over me, I wonder_

_Now I'm wondering what you think of me_

_Don't know why I break so easily_

_All my fears are surrounding me_

_I can't get any sleep_ _I keep running in circles around you_

_You're the trap I wanna fall into _

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again?_

_Don't know, I can't see what's come over me_

_Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again?_

_I don't know, I can't see what's come over me _

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again?_

_Don't know, I can't see what's come over me_

_Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again?_

_(I'm so alone without you, without you)_

_I don't know, I can't see what's come over me. _

Sharpay played the last few notes as her eyes were red and her cheeks wet with tears. She wiped her tears as she walked to a corner and slid down the wall, he knees hugged to her chest. She looked up towards the roof and whispered silently "Why did you have to leave dad? You were my only friend. The only person I could be myself around. Since your not here, can you send me someone like you? Please. I need someone." She cried harder this time and buried her face in her knees.

Troy's mouth was wide open from behind the curtain. _'Sharpay Evans, the Ice Queen can cry? And she can play the piano. Man, I never knew Sharpay was so sensitive.' _He thought to himself. He peaked his head out and heard her whisper towards the roof about her dad. Troy felt so bad for her. Seeing her there on the floor actually crying real tears, not acting tears really got to him. Troy was about to leave to process what had just happened when he heard his name and stopped.

"Maybe I should talk to someone. But who? Troy? Oh yea, because Troy Bolton would want to talk to the Ice Queen who has no feelings and cares for only herself. But than again, I don't have any other friends and he is the only one who at least says hello to me every morning. I don't know. But just please send someone soon dad because I can't take this anymore." Sharpay sighed as she began to cry silently again. She looked down at her watch and saw the time.

"Well, at least I can go home after class and stop acting." She took out her compact and looked in the mirror. She fixed her makeup and it looked like she had never been crying. She grabbed her things and walked out the auditorium. Troy stepped out from the curtain and just stood in awe. Sharpay Evans, the girl he had known for three years was no Ice Queen. She was just a misunderstood girl, who needed someone to love her and show her it was ok to be herself. But could _he_ do that? She had said he was the only who ever even gave her the time of day. But then again, he found it out of habit, doing it to everyone.

"Arrgg! Now I'm so confused!" Troy said as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the auditorium.

_'This is going to be one interesting year.' _

**_A/N: Ok well there's my new Troypay story. I am a Troyella and Troypay fan really. I just like a good story. Which is what I hope this is. So please review if you liked it and if I should continue! Please, please, please review because if I don't get any, I will not continue the story so please press the pretty little purplish button on the bottom left hand corner and take two seconds to submit me a review! Lol! Please and thank you. _**

**_XoGabyxo _**


	2. Someone to Help Me

_**A/N: Ok, thanks a bunch for all of you that reviewed! Glad you like it! Now here's chapter two! Hope you like it. Please, please review and let me know. Thanks. **_

Sharpay walked into her house and sat down in the couch next to Ryan.

"Hey. So how were your acting classes?" Sharpay groaned as she recalled her class.

"That bad huh." Ryan said as Sharpay nodded.

"She kept ratting on me because she said my voice was hoarse like if I was crying before." Sharpay said as she sighed again.

"So why were you this time?" Sharpay snapped her head back to Ryan.

"Who-Who said I was?" Sharpay answered quickly. Ryan sighed as he got up and went upstairs.

"Sharpay, you really have to stop. Just think, what would dad want?" Sharpay stared at her brother, as he disappeared upstairs. She let a single tear fall as she walked up to her own room.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

Troy was shooting some baskets and missing every single one. He just couldn't concentrate and get Sharpay out of his head. How lonely she looked sitting there in the auditorium crying. And why had she thought of him? Of all people, him. It was getting dark and he decided to go in and shower, still having the thought of her fresh in his mind.

Troy was in his room sitting on his bed, still thinking of her and no matter how hard he tried to get her out of his mind, it wasn't working. He got up, but on a sweatshirt and climbed out his window to go for a walk.

He walked for about five minutes before getting to a familiar house. All the lights were off except for one on the second floor. He couldn't help himself and decided to climb up to Sharpay's balcony. He stood in a corner and listened as he heard her talking to herself.

"Stupid acting teacher, stupid song, stupid dad, stupid….Troy Bolton." She sat on her bed and began to cry again.

"Dad, I know I have asked already many times, but please, I need someone and I can't take this anymore. Just please." She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. Troy felt even worse than he had before. He knew that Sharpay's dad had died when they were freshman, but that was because they announced it in school so everyone would be "nice" to the Evan's twins. But he never knew that Sharpay was apparently close to him. Come to think of it, he really never knew anything about Sharpay except where she lived and that she was the "Ice Queen". Troy was lost in thought he didn't realize that he stepped on a branch and caught Sharpay's attention. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard Sharpay scream.

"Bolton! Geez, you scared the crap out of me. Wait, what are you doing here?!" Troy searched his mind for an explanation.

"Where you spying me?" she didn't even give Troy the chance to answer.

"That's illegal Bolton! I can call the police! Because it's not right of you to have heard me crying about my dad who isn't here anymore or complain about anything and everything or cry about you and…and…" she started to cry again. Troy walked over to her hugged her.

"Troy, don't. Let me go please. I can't have my heart broken again. Please, let me go!" she screamed through her tears as she hit Troy in the chest repeatedly but he didn't even flinch or let her go, he hugged her harder as she continued to scream at him.

"Troy please! Let me go! Let me go! Don't let me go." She said as she cried harder into his chest. Troy picked her up bridal style, walked over to a chair she had on the balcony and sat down with a crying Sharpay on his lap.

She dug her face harder into his chest as he rubbed her back.

"Shh Sharpay. It's ok. I'm here." Sharpay looked up at him with wet eyes.

"Please don't leave." Troy looked down at her and wiped her tears.

"I'm not going anywhere." He rocked her back and forth as she stopped crying.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

Ryan ran to Sharpay's room when he heard her screaming, but stopped when he saw Troy hugging her as she hit him. Then he say him carry her to a chair. He faintly heard him say he wasn't going anywhere.

Ryan walked back to his room with a smile on his face.

"Thanks dad. That's all she needed."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

Sharpay has stopped crying, but stayed in the position she was in. She sighed, which caught Troy's attention. He looked down at her and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

She looked up at him. "Why Troy?" he smiled, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Why not?" was his responds and it was enough for her. She wrapped her hands around him as he held her protectively.

"Thank you." She whispered. He looked at her and there eyes locked. He leaned down at kissed her. Softly, but it still made Sharpay melt. She kissed him back while wrapping her hands around his neck and his still around her waist. Sharpay pulled away and leaned her forehead against his.

"You know, I knew that I always loved you, I was just too big of an idiot to admit it to myself." Sharpay smiled and then realized what he had said. Troy kissed her again and looked at her.

"I love you Sharpay. I have since I met you. I knew the Ice Queen act was just that, an act. But I didn't want to admit it to myself. Then Gabriella came and I thought she would help me realize that I was wrong about you but she just made it more evident. Every time I saw her, I wished it was you. I guess I just realized it now and I'm glad I did." Troy intertwined their fingers and Sharpay decided she could finally tell him what she has wanted to tell someone.

"Troy, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." She sighed and Troy squeezed her hand, letting her know it was ok. She smiled a small smile and continued.

"It was hard growing up because my mother always wanted a boy and that was it because she said all girl were spoiled and she couldn't handle them. Well, when she found out she was pregnant with twins she got happy because the stupid nurse said they were both boys. But when I came out two minutes after Ryan and they said I was a girl, she cried tears of sadness. She said it 'was her worst nightmare come true'. So Ryan and I grew up with me always pushed aside. But I had my dad there to push me right back in. I still don't understand why, to this day, he married my mom. They were polar opposites. My mom into work and Ryan and my dad a huge family man, always was looking out for both of us. Every time my mom would say something to me, my dad would get pissed at her and come to my room and tell me to forget her. 'It was just that she had a bad day at work.' Funny how she only had bad days when she was around me. It really got bad when I told them I wanted to go into drama. When Ryan said he wanted to, my mom was all happy. But when I said it, my dad was the only one who told me to go for it, to never give up on my dreams. But my mom would always tell me I was horrible, or to ugly or fat or whatever she could come up with to make me cry. But I ignored her thanks to my dad. He was the only one who ever really loved me. Then he was in the accident." Sharpay began to cry as Troy wiped her tears away and rubbed her back.

"He was coming home one night after work and I called him because I wanted to tell him I got the part in my first high school play. And he told me 'Congratulations sweetie. I told you, you could do it'. And the next thing I hear is my dad hitting the brakes and the tires screeching and a crash." Sharpay was crying harder now and Troy just held her tighter.

"He was hit by a drunk driver and died on impact. The policeman said they found him with his phone in his hand and my number was the last dialed. So my mom tells me to this day that it is my fault dad died. She doesn't even talk to me anymore. Ryan tries to help by telling her it wasn't my fault and to talk to me, but she won't budge. And no matter how hard Ryan tries, he's not my dad. He's not the one who ever really loved me in this family. He's not the one who told me to always follow my dreams no matter what anyone says. He's not the one who would write 'Love mom and dad' on the gifts even though I knew they were from him alone. And he's not the one who told me no matter what, he will always be there and that he will always love me. I mean, Ryan tries and I love him dearly for it, but he's just not dad. No is or ever will be. But I knew that and asked my dad desperately to send me someone who does love me for me and will be there for me." Sharpay looked up at Troy.

"And he answered me." She leaned up and kissed him gently. She pulled away and laid her head on his chest. Sharpay yawned as Troy looked at his watch.

"Someone's sleepy?" Troy asked as she closed her eyes and nodded her head yes against his chest. Troy stood up with Sharpay still in his arms and went into her room. He placed her on her bed.

"You're leaving?" Sharpay asked as she sat up and he sat next to her.

"I have too, if not, my mom will freak and we have school tomorrow." Sharpay looked at Troy with concerned eyes.

"I won't tell anyone anything and I'll act like nothing ever happened but on two conditions." Sharpay looked worried but nodded.

"One, you show everyone the really you before graduation." Sharpay sighed but nodded.

"Good. And two." He leaned down and gave her an earth shattering kiss. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I get one of those every night." Sharpay nodded quickly. Troy laughed as he walked to her balcony with Sharpay behind him. He jumped over the railing and gave her a quick kiss as he climbed down. Sharpay leaned over the railing and watched him walk home with a huge smile on his face. She smiled and looked up to the sky. It was full of stars, but there was one twinkling very bright. Sharpay's smile grew wider as she whispered "Thanks Dad" and went to bed with a smile on her face. Something she hadn't done in a while.

**_A/N: Wow, that almost made me cry. Lol. Well there you have chapter 2. I hope you all liked it. Please, please review because without them I do not continue. Thanks for those of you that did review. Glad you like it so far and hope it continues to be good. So the next couple of chapters will be the gang realizing Troy and Sharpay acting weird towards each other and they want to know why. That should be interesting and funny. Hehe. Well, review please and thank you_**

**_XoGabyxo _**


	3. Something Fishy

_**A/N: Wow! I got a lot of great of reviews for this last chapter! Please keep them coming! They motivate me! I have been writing this chapter in my Troy notebook everyday during Biology. Hehe! So please, please review… **_

Sharpay woke up early that Tuesday morning to a tap on her glass balcony doors. She slowly got out of bed and pulled open her pink drapes. She smiled, seeing Troy standing there, letting her know that the night before was not a dream. She opened the door and was welcomed by Troy wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a simple, but still makes her melt, kiss.

"Good morning." Troy said, as he walked out to her balcony with her. Sharpay smiled as he sat on the chair and pulled her onto his lap.

"Not that I mind, which I don't at all, but, what are you doing here at…" she leaned her head towards her room and looked at her clock.

"Six-thirty in the morning when I don't wake up for school until seven and-" she was cut off by one of Troy's kisses which always made her melt inside. Troy pulled away with a smirk.

"Again, not that I mind." Sharpay said. Troy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, if I can't really be with you in school, until you tell the truth might I add, I will be with you every other chance I get." He said, as Sharpay laid her head on his chest.

"Well, I'm perfectly alright with that. But won't you get hurt climbing up my balcony everyday? How do you do that anyways?"

"Well, I just climb up the trestle (**A/N: if you don't know, it's that stair looking thing that vines grow on for support )**and hopped over. And no, I won't get hurt. I'm the captain of the basketball team remember?" Sharpay punched him lightly on the arm as she laughed.

"And besides, it is less work than jogging for half an hour like my dad thinks I'm doing." Troy said with a smirk. Sharpay shook her head while smiling.

"You're evil Bolton, pure evil."

"And that's why you love me right?" he said with puppy dog eyes. Sharpay giggled.

"No." she answered with no emotion evident in her voice. Troy's eyes widened and Sharpay laughed as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you for you." She said as he held her closer.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." Troy said. Sharpay, who was still sitting on his lap, laid her head back on his chest, with his arms protectively around her waist. They stayed that way for a few minutes until they heard Sharpay's alarm clock go off.

She groaned as Troy loosened his grip on her and she walked into her room. She pressed the button on her alarm clock as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She turned around in his arms and looked up at his blue gaze.

"You have to get home and I have to get ready for school." She whispered as he sighed.

"Yea, I know. But I'll be back after basketball practice." He said smiling.

"Which ends fifteen minutes after my acting classes, so it's a date." Sharpay said.

"Good, because after your promise last night, you didn't have a choice" he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I didn't want one." Sharpay said, as Troy closed the gap between them. Sharpay broke away and looked at a sad Troy.

"You really have to go home before you get in trouble." She said as he nodded and walked out to her balcony with her behind him. Troy climbed over her balcony, as she laid her hands on the railing and looked down.

"See you later. Love you" he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Love you too" they both smiled as he climbed down and jogged him with a smile. Sharpay laughed silently as she walked back into her room. She jumped when she saw Ryan with his hands crossed, leaning against the door frame smirking.

"Geez Ryan, you scared the crap out of me." She walked into her closet.

"Well, I'm sorry. But I had to make sure my little sister wasn't doing anything naughty with her _boyfriend." _He said, putting emphasis on the last word.

Sharpay, who had an outfit in her hand, dropped it and walked out of her closet.

"Wha…What did you say?" she asked as he walked towards her.

"You can't act your way out of this one Sharpay and frankly, I don't care. It's about time you guys got together. It was so obvious." Ryan said as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

Sharpay stared at him with wide eyes and Ryan laughed.

"Oh come on Sharpay. It was so obvious he was into you too. Why do you think Gabriella broke it off and there just friends?" Sharpay smiled as she realized Gabriella's kindness. She reminded herself to try and be nicer to her.

"I guess I was too scared to realize it. Thanks Ryan. Now go. Or we're going to be late." She said pushing him out of her room. He laughed as he walked out. Sharpay walked back into her room before she realized something and screamed.

"Oh wait Ryan!" she said as he stopped at her door and turned to face her.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." He said as Sharpay hugged him and closed her door.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Sharpay walked up the stairs of the school and tried to get into her "Ice Queen" act, which would have been hard if she wasn't so good at it because she was extremely happy. But she forgot that happiness for now and walked into the school.

As if on command, everyone parted like the red sea when Sharpay came in. She walked swiftly down the hall and to her locker. As she opened her locker, a piece of paper fell out. She was confused at first, but smiled realizing what it was. She picked it up and read what it said. She smiled and the bell rang signaling homeroom. She put the note back into her locker, slammed it shut and walked to homeroom with a smile and happy face, which quickly faded when she neared her homeroom.

A boy with big, curly hair came out from behind the lockers.

"Ok, that was totally strange. Sharpay, the Ice Queen getting a note, getting happy, and then acting unhappy to go to homeroom? Is this all an act? Hmmm, oh whatever, you're just being paranoid Chad." He said to himself before he ran to homeroom so he wouldn't be late.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

The bell for free period rang and Sharpay ran out of the room and towards the auditorium. She wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone, knocking them to the floor.

"Whoa, where are we going in a hurry princess?" Chad said as he pulled her up.

Sharpay pulled her hand away from his and picked up her things from the floor.

"None of your business Danforth, so move and I'll be on my way and out of yours." She said as she pushed by him and walked towards the auditorium. Chad laughed as he walked in the other direction towards the gym when he bumped into Troy this time.

"Damn, it seems I'm bumping into everyone today." Chad said as Troy laughed and helped him out.

"So where are you going Troy? The gym is this way." Chad said, pointing in front of him.

"Oh well, uh, Ms. Darbus wanted me to uh, see the ideas she has for the, uh, winter musical so I'm gonna skip practice and do that. I gotta go. Bye." Troy ran towards the auditorium and pushed the door open.

Chad raised his eyebrow. "Something is definitely fishy here and I'm gonna find out what." Chad said as he walked towards the auditorium quietly.

_**A/N: Ok, I know, a bit short, but if I added the Chad thing, it would have been super long so that's gonna be next chapter. So this chapter was cute, fluffy romance. Next chapter will be cute, fluffy, funny romance. I promise. Just please review! I got a lot last chapter and am happy. I update every week and reviews help me to write during that week so I don't have to take long. So please, please, please review so I can get motivated and write during biology in my Troy notebook…Hehe….please and thank you!**_

**_XoGabyxo _**


	4. Chad's Curiosity

**_A/N: Ok, here's chapter four! Thanks for everyone who has reviewed! You guys rock! But please continue! They really motivate me to update on time every week and they make me happy! Thanks! _**

Troy walked into the empty auditorium and climbed up the stage. He looked around the stage and was about to leave when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him behind the curtain. He was about to say something when he felt a pair of soft lips on his.

"You wanted to see me?" Sharpay asked as she leaned her forehead against his.

"Yes I did." Troy whispered.

"Well. I'm here." She said just as soft as he did.

"And that's all I wanted." Troy said as he kissed her harder and more passionately this time. He pushed her against the wall as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped his around his neck.

_Meanwhile…. _

Chad walked towards the auditorium and was about to open the doors when he realized they would make to much noise.

"I'll go through the side door." He said to himself as he turned the corner and walked towards a small door. He turned the knob, but it was locked. He was about to leave when he heard someone whisper something. He looked around and found a crate. He picked it up and placed it in front of the door to look through the window. He had to get on his toes because he was still too short to look through the window.

"Why must they make these doors so high?" he said to himself as he peeked through the window. He saw the back of a guys head and recognized it as Troy's. Chad squinted his eyes, but could not really see who Troy was with. He did see Troy pick push someone against the wall.

"Damn, Troy got himself a girl. Sweet. But he's not going out with Gaby anymore so why would he keep it a secret from me?" he whispered to himself but then turned back to the window when he heard someone talk.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Sharpay." Chad's eyes widened.

"Sharpay!" he said a little too loud and fell on the floor.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Sharpay pulled away from Troy and looked towards the window.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered as Troy nodded his head.

"It came from outside." He grabbed her hand and looked through the window to see Chad on the floor.

"Oh my gosh. He was spying us?" Troy said looking at Sharpay, whose face had gone white.

"Troy…" she said softly. Troy knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry. He fell so if he says anything, I'll just convince him he hit his head a little too hard. He's Chad, he'll believe it." Sharpay laughed silently.

"Now, stay quite and I'll be right back." He said as Sharpay nodded and crouched down behind a bench. Troy opened the door and walked over to Troy.

Chad lifted his head and rubbed it.

"Dude, are you ok?" Troy said helping him up.

"Yea, I just fell, but my hair broke the fall." Troy laughed as Chad rubbed his head.

"What were you doing out here anyways? Spying on me?" Troy said as Chad snapped his head towards Troy.

"No, actually I was, I mean." Troy crossed his arm and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a very good liar am I?" Chad asked as Troy shook his head. Chad sighed and put his hand behind his neck.

"Ok then. Um…I saw you in there behind the curtain making out with someone, but then I heard you say Sharpay's name. Dude, were you in there with Sharpay?" Chad asked nervously as Troy burst into laughter.

"What's so funny Troy?" Chad asked as Troy wiped away a tear.

"Dude, me and Sharpay? The Ice Queen? Are you serious? You must have hit your head a little too hard there." Chad started laughing, realizing he probably did and that it was all in his head.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry for spying on you. I was just curious."

"No problem man, just, don't do it again. Trust me, if I was dating anyone, especially Sharpay, which will never happen, you'll be the first to know."

"Ok, well I'm going to go practice so I'll see you later." Chad said as he walked back to the gym.

'_I know I heard him say Sharpay and that was before I fell. Something is definitely going on and I'm going to figure out what it is. But I'm gonna need some help from the gang. Oh this'll be fun.' _He thought to himself.

Troy laughed as he walked back into the auditorium. He felt Sharpay give him a hug.

"Thank you Troy." She whispered as he let her go.

"Of course, but you really should think about telling the truth soon because that really hurt not being able to say the truth." Sharpay just stared at him.

"Shar, what's really wrong?" he sat down on the bench as she said and sat on his lap.

"Troy, I have been know as the "Ice Queen" since freshman year. I have never been nice or even given anyone a chance for three years. It would be very hard for me to show everyone who I really am and why I act this way."

"But why?" Troy asked.

"Two reasons. One, they would not believe me and see it as a cry for attention making things worse and two, they would believe me and give me pity, which I definitely do not want." She said as she played with a strand of her blonde hair.

"But I thought you wanted this year to be different. To have someone to finally know the real you." Troy said as he looked at her.

"I did, and I found him." She said as she kissed him softly. He smiled and hugged her tight.

"Ok Sharpay, but can you promise me you will try before the year is over? Because I would really like to leave this school with everyone knowing what a wonderful girl my girlfriend really is." She smiled.

"I'll see what I can do. But for now, can I get a kiss?" she asked with puppy dog eyes that Troy could never resist.

He responded her by kissing her passionately on the lips.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chad was walking towards the gym, but when he heard the auditorium side door close, he ran in the other direction towards the library.

"Why am I going in here again? Oh yea, because I know for sure Taylor's here." He said to himself as he walked into the library. He walked through the aisles and found his girlfriend standing in a corner with her back to him looking through a book as big as Chad's hair.

"Hey" he whispered as he wrapped his hands around her waist causing her to jump as she turned in his arms.

"Geez Chad, you scared me." She said as she put the book back on the shelf.

"Oh I'm sorry, but maybe a kiss will make it better." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. She pulled away and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok Romeo, what do you want?" she said crossing her arms.

"Hey, can't a guy come and give his girlfriend a kiss without having a reason for doing it?" he said leaning in to give her another kiss, but instead he kissed her hand which she had put in front of her lips.

"Not when his name is Chad Danforth and he's in the library." He sighed as she laughed.

"Fine, I do have a favor to ask but I did want to see you too." He said sweetly. She smiled as she gave him a quick peck.

"Ok, so what's up?" she said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the very back of the library to a corner.

"Ok, you might think this is weird and that I've lost it, but I know I heard it with my own ears." He whispered.

"Ok, just tell me Chad." He sighed as he told Taylor everything he saw and heard. Taylor began to laugh.

"Troy and Sharpay? Are you serious Chad?" she laughed again as Chad crossed his arms and looked at her seriously. She stopped laughing and looked him.

"I know what I saw and heard Tay. There's something going on there and we need to figure it out." He said as Taylor nodded her head.

"You and your schemes Chad, but alright. We'll figure out what's going on. We'll tell the gang later. But without Troy there obviously and we have to make sure Ryan isn't anywhere near either because he probably knows more than we do." She said. Chad smiled.

"Thanks Tay, I just hope I'm wrong." He said as Taylor nodded her head in agreement. The warning bell rang, signaling free period was over.

"Well I gotta go. I'll see you later Taylor." He said giving her a quick kiss and running out of the library. Taylor smiled and shook her head as she walked back to her table and grabbed her books.

"This should be interesting." She said as she walked to her next class.

_**A/N: Ok well, Taylor and Chad know something's going on and the next couple of chapters will be them telling the gang and planning weird, funny ideas to try and figure out what's going on with some fluff. So humor and fluff. Sounds good to me…how about you? Please, please, please review and let me know! Please and thank you. **_


	5. Gabriella Knows

_**A/N: Hey!! Sorry it took a while to update, but my little brother spilled water on my laptop and it's getting fixed so I have been trying to write this chapter on my dad's computer until my gets fixed! So sorry again and please put up with my delays for a bit! Thanks and hope you like this chapter! Fluff and humor! Let me know if you like it by leaving a review! Thanks! **_

Taylor walked into her class and took her spot next to her lab partner and best friend, Gabriella.

"Hey Taylor" Gabriella said in a happy mood. Taylor smiled and then turned away.

'_Great, what am I suppose to tell Gaby? I mean, she did break up with him and they aren't going out anymore. They're just best friends. Man, but what if it still hurts her? Oh shut up Taylor and just tell her. It's better than not telling her at all.' _

Taylor was broken from her thoughts when she heard Gabriella talking to her.

"Hello? Taylor?" she snapped her head towards Gabriella and put on a fake smile that did not go unnoticed by Gabriella.

"Taylor? What's wrong?" Gabriella asked as Taylor played with her thumbs.

"Um, ok Gaby, I'm just gonna say it. Promise you won't get mad?" Taylor asked.

"That depends on what it is. Just tell me Tay." Taylor took a deep breath and bent down in her stool so no one would hear.

"Chad heard Troy in the auditorium and he thinks Troy's going out with someone." Taylor closed her eyes waiting for Gabriella to scream or cry, but nothing happened. She lifted her head and looked at Gabriella.

"That's it? That's what you wanted to tell me Taylor? You scared me! I thought something had happened." Taylor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." She said as she rested her head on her arm.

"Taylor, why would I care? I broke up with him and we're just good friends now. Grant it, I'm upset that he didn't tell me, but we don't even know if it's true." Taylor nodded her head and decided she should tell Gabriella the second part of the story. She lowered her head again and Gabriella followed.

"Yea, but Chad said he heard him say something about Sharpay." Taylor whispered as Gabriella starred blankly at Taylor.

'_Oh my gosh, did he finally realize it? Finally! It took them long enough! I'll have to ask Ryan if it's true or not later. But for now, I can't let Taylor know that.' _Gabriella blinked at Taylor and started to laugh causing the whole class to look at them and the teacher to give them an evil glare.

"Ms. Montez and Ms. McKessie" the girls mumbled a 'sorry' and pretended to write down what the teacher was writing.

"Taylor, Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans? Are you sure Chad heard right? Maybe he was just hungry. You know how he gets when he's hungry." Taylor laughed silently.

"Yea Gaby. I told him the same thing but he swears he wasn't hearing things and wants us to figure out what's going on. I mean, we have nothing better to do and personally, I'm curious now because who could fall for the Ice Princess. I mean, she was the only one who apparently didn't get anything out of what you and Troy did because even Ryan is acting a bit nicer." Gabriella nodded and smiled, thinking of Ryan.

Ryan and she had been getting a bit closer since her and Troy broke up. Since Taylor was always with Chad and Troy was always both doing basketball or something, she would call Ryan up and they would talk at the park. They both grew to like each other, but they would never tell the other their feelings. But of course, Gabriella could never tell Taylor that. She just wouldn't understand. Gabriella looked at Taylor and smiled.

"Ok, I'm in. but only because I'm also curious. Oh and by the way, if anyone gets hurt, I blame you." Gabriella said as Taylor laughed.

"Deal."

"Girls, I will not tell you again. Please be quiet." Their teacher said.

"Sorry". The said in unison as they giggled and went back to work.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

Chad had told Jason and Zeke his plan and Jason had told Kelsi. It was time for lunch and Chad had planned for Gabriella to go to Troy's private hideout, if he wasn't at lunch, on the roof since Chad wouldn't be caught dead there again. When he got to their table, he noticed Troy going out the door and up the stairs to his hideout. Chad looked at Gabriella and she nodded as she got up and followed Troy.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

Troy walked up to his hideout and saw Sharpay with his back to her looking out at the scenery in front of her. Troy smiled and walked up behind her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

_Meanwhile _

Gabriella was at the bottom of the stairs with the door creaked open. She smiled at the scene before her, happy that it finally happened. She stayed there a bit longer though because her curiosity got the better of her.

_Back with Troy and Sharpay _

"Troy, this is beautiful." She said as she continued looking out.

"Yes, you are." Sharpay giggled as she turned around in his arms.

"Ha-ha. Very original Bolton." She said as he smiled.

"Hey, I tried. Do I at least get a kiss for effort?" he asked, giving Sharpay that puppy dog face she can never resist.

"Of course." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, but Troy pulled her back and gave her a passionate one. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against her.

"You know, just because I can't resist your kisses, doesn't mean you can use it as a way to get what you want." She whispered.

"I know, but I love trying either way." She smiled as he walked over to the bench, sat down, and pulled Sharpay on his lap.

Gabriella was watching all this sitting on the bottom of the steps. She smiled at Troy and Sharpay. After a while of going out with Troy, she realized they were better as best friends and that's what they told everyone, but Gabriella knew more. She had suspected that Sharpay had a thing for Troy. Her assumptions were proven true when Ryan accidentally spilled out the truth about Sharpay's act of Ice Princess and her feelings towards Troy. But Ryan had never told her the reason why Sharpay put on an act. Gabriella figured either Ryan or Sharpay will tell her when they're ready. He had made Gabriella swear she wouldn't tell anyone and of course she wouldn't. She was about to get up and leave, when she heard Sharpay ask Troy about Chad.

"Troy?" Sharpay said, her head on his chest.

"Hmm?" he said, playing with her hair.

"You didn't tell Chad, did you?" Troy looked down at her. Gabriella leaned against the railing of the stairs to listen better.

"No, why?" Troy asked with concern. Sharpay shook her head.

"No reason, I just didn't want to explain anything to anyone if they found out because I'm not ready." She said. Troy sighed.

"I promise you I won't tell anyone until you are ready and you tell me it's ok to say it. Although, I do hope you do it soon because this isn't easy, having to stay away from you" Sharpay smiled and laid her head back on Troy's chest.

"Thank you Troy. For everything" Troy smiled, wrapped his hands protectively around her.

Gabriella had heard the whole thing and stood there for a moment in her own thoughts.

'_That's why Troy hasn't said anything. Sharpay doesn't want anyone to know. But why? What's so bad with people knowing she really isn't an Ice Princess? Ryan never told me the reason for that. Come on Gaby, you're a smart girl, try and put two and two together. If they find out that Sharpay is a nice person then they might… they might not believe her and taunt her or have pity on her and God knows that is something Sharpay does not want or can't deal with right now. Wow, poor girl. She needs someone other than her brother and Troy to help her. But Ryan made me swear I wouldn't say anything. I need to have a talk with him. Where is he any-' _

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" Gabriella was broken from her thoughts and screamed. She quickly covered her mouth but it was too late.

"Troy, what was that?" Sharpay got off of Troy and he grabbed her hand as he headed towards the stairs.

Gabriella looked towards the top of the stairs and turned towards the person who scared her.

"Shit." She whispered.

**_Finally! I was able to finish the chapter! I'm so so so sorry it took so long but my computer has not been fixed yet and it's not easy writing a story on a computer you have to share with your little brother, little sister and dad. And I had to do my research paper at the same time. I asked my mom if I could borrow her laptop but she said no because she didn't want hers getting messed up too. Yes I know, annoying. Anyways, there's chapter 5 and I hope you liked it. I left you with a little cliffhanger. Hehe. But if you review, you will soon find out what happens because I'm on spring break so I might be able to update quicker then this one took. Again, I'm sorry and please, please, please review! Please and thank you!_**

_**XoGabyxo **_


	6. Don't Tell Anyone!

**_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I'm really sorry for the delay with that last chapter, but I'm trying to be better from now on or at least until my computers fixed. Also, if anyone has any ideas or anything they want to see happen in the story, feel free to say it in a review. Also, I'm not to sure how long I want to make the story or up to what point to start. If any of you have any ideas, I'd appreciate it! Thanks! Well, I'll stop rambling so here's chapter 6! R&R please and thank you!_**

_Previously:___

_"Gabriella, what are you doing?" Gabriella was broken from her thoughts and screamed. She quickly covered her mouth but it was too late. ___

_"Troy, what was that?" Sharpay got off of Troy and he grabbed her hand as he headed towards the stairs. ___

_Gabriella looked towards the top of the stairs and turned towards the person who scared her. ___

_"Shit" She whispered. __  
_  
Gabriella grabbed the person by the arm and ran out the door as fast as she could. She hid behind a bush. She saw Troy and Sharpay looking around but finding nothing.

"Maybe I was just being paranoid." Sharpay said, walking back to Troy. 

"Then that would make us both paranoid because I heard it too." Troy said.

"Well, it is lunch time and girls are always screaming so it wad probably nothing." She said as Troy nodded and they walked back up the stairs.

Gabriella waited until she heard the door leading to the secret spot close until she came out of the bush.

"Well that was close" the person said, touching her shoulder.

"Yea, no thanks to you. You really scared me up there Ryan." She said, causing the blonde twin to smile.

"I know, you cursed, and you never do" Gabriella blushed as Ryan laughed.

"It's ok Gaby, I won't tell anyone. God knows what would happen if the school found out that the perfect Gabriella Montez cursed." She hit him on the arm playfully.

"Ouch, that really hurt Montez" Ryan said, rubbing his arm.

"Suck it up Evans." They started laughing and then it became and awkward silence.

"So, um, I guess you know now" Ryan said as they began to walk to a table near a big tree where they usually talked after school.

"Yea and I'm guessing you know too" she said as Ryan nodded.

"Just don't tell anyone Gaby, please." He said, as they reached the table and sat down.

"I won't Ryan. I was going to, but then I heard Sharpay saying she didn't want anyone to know because she thought Chad had heard them and-" Gabriella was cut off by Ryan.

"Chad heard them? What are you talking about?" Gabriella mentally slapped herself. She wasn't sure yet if she wanted to tell Ryan what the gangs plan was, but it looked like she didn't have a choice now. 

"Yea, well about that. Let me explain. Supposedly Chad heard Troy and your sister talking or something in the auditorium during free period and he suspected Troy was going out with someone, but then he heard him say something about Sharpay. Then he went and told Taylor who really didn't believe him because, as she said, "The Ice Queen and Troy Bolton?" but whatever. Chad wanted to find out what was going on and you know Chad. So he told the rest of the gang while Taylor told me and he asked me to follow Troy to his secret spot, which by the looks of it, isn't a secret anymore, especially to you."

Ryan was paying close attention to Gabriella, fascinated by the fact of how she could talk so fast, yet so clearly and fascinated by the fact that he could stare at her, yet hear everything she was saying so I didn't seem obvious.

"Anyways, so I did and I saw them together and was actually happy because I knew for a while that's what they both wanted. And I was about to leave when I heard Sharpay say something about Chad, so I guess they knew he was there and that's when I heard her say she wasn't ready to let anyone know about her real self and there relationship. After that, I was going to leave for real but someone blew my cover" she finished, looking at a smirking Ryan.

"Hey, can you blame me for wanting to know why you were spying on my sister and her boyfriend?" he said as Gabriella shook her head smiling. 

"I just didn't know the Einstienette was such a curious person." Ryan said, smirking.

"Hey, it happens to the best of us and if I replay the events correctly in my head, you were just as curious as me." Gabriella stated smartly. Ryan laughed.

"True, true. I'll give you your props there" he said adjusting his hat. 

"Thank you, and why don't you take that hat off for a while." She said, reaching up taking the hat off. She looked at him and their eyes locked. Their stare was broken and Gabriella smiled.

"There. Much better" she whispered as she put the hat down on the table and blushed. Ryan smiled, but took the hat from her hand and put it on table.

"Thanks, but I think I'll keep it on for now." He said as Gabriella giggled. She turned looked at Ryan who was staring at her and she found her eyes staring right back, happy no one could see them. Or so she thought.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM ****  
**  
Troy stood behind Sharpay with his arms around her waist and Sharpay was leaning back against his chest.

"Aw, they're so cute! I knew Ryan always liked her" Sharpay said as she looked down over the railing at her brother and Gabriella. 

"Yup. But I never would have seen that coming." Troy said.

"Do you think we should tell them that from up here you can hear everything that you say if you sit on that bench?" Sharpay said, trying to cover up her plan of playing matchmaker.

"Nah, will let them get together on their own. But if they don't after a while, we'll interfere." Troy said as Sharpay smiled and turned around in his arms.

"And how exactly did you know that's what I meant?" she said smiling. 

"Ah, that's for me to know and you to find out" he said smiling just the same as Sharpay.

"Hmm, will this change your mind?" she said leaning in and kissing him gently

"No, but if you give me another, maybe it will." Troy said as Sharpay hit him playfully on the arm.

"Naha Bolton. You get a kisses when you deserve them and I feel like it and right now, I don't." She said playfully as she turned around and went to walk away before Troy grabbed her arm and turned her back around pressing his forehead to hers.

"Well, how about if I told you, you were the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on and I'm not just saying it for a kiss, but because I love you? " he whispered as she looked at him.

"Now that deserves a kiss" she whispered as she leaned up and kissed Troy passionately. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over and Troy groaned. Sharpay pulled away and giggled.

"Don't worry lover boy. I'll see you later." She said picking up her stuff and heading down the stairs not before she turned around and gave Troy one more kiss.

"Oh and I love you too" she said before running down the stairs. 

Troy stuck his hands in his pockets as he saw Sharpay run down the stairs. He smiled and sighed.

"Damn, I love that girl" he said to himself as he walked down the stairs so he wouldn't be late.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella and Ryan had been staring at each other, neither really noticing nor caring until they heard the bell ring. Gabriella jumped back and blushed.

"I, uh, I gotta get to class." She said playing with her hair. 

"Yea, yea me too." Ryan said rubbing the back of his neck. Gabriella looked at him and smiled.

"Well, I'll see you later Ryan. Bye." She said, as she ran off smiling. 

"What's she so happy about?" Ryan said to himself as he turned to the table to grab his hat but realized it was gone.

He looked to see Gabriella entering the school with his grey hat in her hand. Ryan shook his head while laughing and heard the late bell ring. He sighed, knowing Ms. Darbus would him the "time is of the essence" speech of hers when he arrived. 

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM ****  
**  
Gabriella barely made it to her Algebra Honors class in time as she ran in right when the bell rang and took her seat right next to Taylor. 

"Hey, what'd you find out?" Taylor said as Gabriella looked at her. 

"About- about what?" she said, catching her breath

"About Troy duh." Taylor whispered as there teacher took attendance. 

"Oh, nothing." Gabriella finally said after she caught her breath and began to write in her notebook.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?" Taylor said, a little too loud causing the teacher to look at them. Gabriella lowered her head and looked at Taylor.

"It means I found out nothing."

"Then why were you away all lunch and running in here like a maniac almost late to class?" Taylor asked as she leaned over Gabriella to see a grey hat on top of her bag.

"And why do you have Ryan's hat?" Gabriella tried to think of an excuse

"Oh, because I was, uh, helping Ryan, with, uh, math." She said quickly.

"So you missed all of lunch to help Ryan in math, which caused u to almost be late and you took his hat with you?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Oh no. I was using the hat as, uh, a visual. Guess I forgot to give it back. I'll return it after class. Now , shh, before we get in trouble again today." Gabriella said as she turned towards the teacher and wrote something in her notebook. Taylor sighed and began to think.

_'Oh great. Now there's something up with Troy AND Gaby. And now I'm curious. Argg, stupid Chad, he's rubbing off on me. Whatever, I'll tell him after school and we'll figure something out.'_

**_A/N: ok now Taylor's curious! And I added a little Ryella and there will be more to come. Don't worry. So any comments, questions or if you want something to happen in the story, please feel free to tell me in a review! Please review! I love to hear from you guys and any ideas or suggestions you might have! Thanks! And sorry this one took long to update but fanfiction wasn't working! Anyways, review plz!! _**

**_XoGabyxo. _**


	7. Fights And Kisses

_**A/N: Ok so, I did say it might be a while until I was able to update but I have to thank **__**chararctravis. **__**They really motivated me to continue this story as soon as possible, so thank you once again!!! Well, school is over  
!!! Meaning I will be updating faster by then because it's summer! Woohoo! Well, here's chapter 7 and please, please review with any comments, ideas or anything. Reviews make me happy ) **_

_Previously:_

_"And why do you have Ryan's hat?" Gabriella tried to think of an excuse ___

_"Oh, because I was, uh, helping Ryan, with, uh, math." She said quickly. ___

_"So you missed all of lunch to help Ryan in math, which caused u to almost be late and you took his hat with you?" Taylor asked curiously. ___

_"Oh no. I was using the hat as, uh, a visual. Guess I forgot to give it back. I'll return it after class. Now, shh, before we get in trouble again today." Gabriella said as she turned towards the teacher and wrote something in her notebook. Taylor sighed and began to think. ___

_'Oh great. Now there's something up with Troy AND Gaby. And now I'm curious. Argg, stupid Chad, he's rubbing off on me. Whatever, I'll tell him after school and we'll figure something out.'_

Sharpay sat down on the edge of her bed and tried not to cry. It was Friday and so far, the first two weeks of school were going great thanks to Troy. She still was her Ice Queen self in school, but people seemed to notice sometimes she wasn't around Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay and Gabriella were actually becoming friends since Gabriella was always at her house to see Ryan who insisted they were just best friends. Sharpay decided to let them figure things out for themselves; it would be fun to watch. Sharpay smiled at the thought of her brother and Gabriella but soon frowned when she heard mother on the phone complaining to her brother about her. She could tell Ryan was trying to reason with their mother but it wouldn't work. Sharpay had not really talked to her mother these last two weeks and Sharpay was fine with that.

But that didn't last long. Today, Sharpay and her mom had a huge argument after school and Ryan wasn't home to break it off as he usually does. Sharpay sighed. She just did not understand why her mother hated her so much.

_Flashback: _

_Sharpay walked into her house quietly hoping her mother wasn't home. She had missed her acting and singing classes again for the third time that week. She had been with Troy and lost track of time. She knew her teachers would call her mother and tell her what happened. Sharpay started walking up the stairs when her mother's voice stopped her. _

"_Sharpay Evans. You want to explain to me why you missed your singing AND acting classes three times this week?" _

_Sharpay turned around and looked at her mother. "Sorry mom, I lost track of time." Her mother laughed sarcastically. _

"_Lost track of time doing what?" her mother said looking at her sternly. _

"_Things for school and other stuff." She said as she started to walk back up the stairs but stopped again when she heard her mother. _

"_Sharpay, I do not waste my money on these classes for you to miss them. It's bad enough you actually need them." Sharpay started to grow angry and slowly walked down the stairs. _

"_What is that suppose to mean?" she said getting closer to her mother slowly. _

"_Ha, Sharpay, you have absolutely no talent what so ever. Why do you think your father decided to put you in these classes? He felt bad for you Sharpay. He knew you loved it so much but never had a chance, so hoped these classes would help. He'd slap himself now if he was here for making the mistake of letting you attend those classes and waste his money." She said folding her arms. Sharpay had tears running down her face. _

"_That's not true." Sharpay said through her tears. _

"_Yes it is sweetheart. He still believed you might actually gain some talent that his last dying wish was for you to stay in those classes and try to make something of yourself. That's what he told you but after you left, he told me he didn't believe you had a chance but to wait and see what would happen. Trust me, if he had not said that, you'd be out of those classes and done with theatre since you have no chance." Sharpay was crying uncontrollably now only inches away from her mother. _

"_You're lying" she whispered. _

"_No Sharpay, I'm not. Deal with it sweetie. The love your father had for you was pity love and nothing more." Her mother said smirking. _

"_Shut up! That's not true!" Sharpay said before she knew what she was saying, she felt a sting on her cheek as her mother slapped her. _

"_Don't you dare speak that way to me again Sharpay! I have a right mind to call right now and pull you out of those classes." _

_Sharpay looked at her mother again and ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut. _

Sharpay began to cry silently at the memory. She knew everything her mother said wasn't true and was all to get her angry at her but it still hurt that her mother would purposely try to hurt her. Sharpay felt her phone vibrating and sighed when she saw it was Ryan.

"Hello?"

"Shar, she didn't mean any of it." Ryan tried to reason with Sharpay.

"No, she did Ryan and you know that. So don't try and cover it up." She said anger evident in her voice.

"I don't know what to say anymore Sharpay. I've tried all I could do I'm sorry. I thought this year would be different but I guess I was wrong." He said.

"Don't worry Ryan. I really appreciate everything you are trying to do but I will be fine." She said, smiling at the thought of her boyfriend.

"Ah yes. Troy Bolton" Ryan said laughing. Sharpay giggled with him.

"So, where's mom?" Ryan asked. Sharpay got up and walked out of her room. She looked downstairs to see her mother with an overnight bag. She sighed and walked out of the house.

"She just left with her overnight bag. She's probably going to stay at grandma's all weekend. Again." She said as she sighed and sat back down on her bed.

"She does that a lot Shar. Don't think it has to do with you." He said, trying to sound hopeful.

"It's ok Ryan. I don't care anymore. I really don't."

"Ok well I'm going to Gaby's house to watch a movie." Sharpay laughed.

"Wow, you've been spending a lot of time with her lately Ry." She said laughing as she heard Ryan stuttered.

"Well, uh, we're just, uh, best friends Sharpay. Nothing more" he said as Sharpay laughed.

"Look Shar, there is nothing going on. We're just good friends. I just got to her house. I gotta go. I'll see you later. Love you sis." Ryan said as Sharpay smiled.

"Ok, love you to bro" she said as she hung up the phone. She threw herself on her bed and looked over towards her balcony. She saw her boyfriend leaning on the railing looking over it. She smiled and quietly walked over to him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder. Troy smiled without turning around.

"What are you doing on my balcony alone?" Sharpay said softly as she kissed his neck.

"Well, Ryan called me after the, uh, fight but I saw you talking on the phone when I got here so I decided to see what you are always looking at." Troy said almost as softly as Sharpay had. She hugged him tighter.

"Well, like what you see?" she whispered into his ear. Troy turned around and pressed his forehead against hers and looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes I do." He whispered and kissed her softly before she could say anything more. Sharpay wrapped her hands around his neck as he deepened the kiss and picked her up. Troy walked inside and walked over to Sharpay's bed without breaking the kiss. He fell back on the bed when he felt the back of his knees hit the foot of the bed. They both broke away from the kiss because of lack of air. Sharpay was laying on top of Troy with her forehead pressed against his. Troy reached up and pulled a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I love you so much Sharpay. You are amazing in more ways than one and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He said softly to her. Sharpay smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Troy wiped it away with his thumb.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked as Sharpay smiled again.

"It has been so long since I have last heard that and I couldn't be happier hearing it from you." She said as she laid her head down on his chest. Troy wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

Sharpay closed her eyes and listened to Troy's steady breathing and the low noise of thunder signaling an upcoming thunderstorm as Troy closed his own eyes and stroked her hair. Sharpay smiled, loving how things were at the moment, wishing she could stay this way forever.

Troy looked down at the girl lying on top of him and smiled. He wanted to hit himself for taking so long to realize how much he actually loved this girl. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you" Sharpay said softly. Troy looked down at her, his ocean blue eyes mixed with her chocolate brown ones. He looked at her confused and she smiled.

"Thank you for being here when I always need you and for putting up with everything. As you heard today, my life isn't very easy and you actually put up with my act and keeping it a secret which I know is hard for you and I just don't understand why but-" she was cut off by Troy's lips on hers.

"You don't need to thank me. I do all that because I love you more than anything in this world and I mean that more than anything." He said and Sharpay smiled.

"I love you too." She kissed him again which turned into a very heated kiss. Then Sharpay's phone rang and they both groaned.

"Ignore it Sharpay." He said between kisses.

"I can't. It's probably Ryan and he gets worried easily." Sharpay said as she reached over and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she said out of breath.

"Hey Sharpay." Ryan said. Sharpay groaned.

"What Ryan?"

"Gee Sharpay, thanks for the warm welcome." Ryan said. Sharpay sighed as Troy began to kiss her neck.

"Troy, stop. Ryan's on the phone." Sharpay whispered but not low enough. She heard Ryan laughing n groaned.

"I'm sorry. Did I disturb you two?" Ryan said laughing.

"Shut up. What's up?" Sharpay said trying to change the subject. Ryan laughed.

"Nothing. Just it's raining really hard, even with some flood warnings and I don't think I can get home." Ryan said. Sharpay heard a loud bang of thunder and saw the rain outside. '_huh…guess I didn't notice it before.' _Sharpay thought. She felt Troy's lips on her neck again and forgot about Ryan.

"SHARPAY!" she jumped and picked up the phone again as Troy smirked, his lips still on her neck, her sensitive spot. She tried to stop him but decided to give up.

"So uh, what are you going to do?" she said trying to concentrate on her brother on the phone.

"Well, Ms. Montez kind of forced me to stay here in the guest room because the storm is pretty bad." Ryan said blushing. Sharpay smiled knowing her brother was a bit embarrassed.

"Ok Ryan. That sounds like a better idea than trying to come home. Besides, I know Gaby doesn't like thunderstorms like me." She said smirking. Ryan laughed nervously.

"Thanks Sharpay. But uh yea, so I'm going to stay here and try and communicate with mom. You gonna be alright home alone?" he asked. Sharpay tried to stay concentrated again, but Troy was making it hard.

"Mmmm" she said subconsciously into the phone. Ryan smirked.

"Well I guess you'll be fine with TROY" he said his name loudly, bringing them both back to reality.

"Uh, yea I'll be fine Ryan. I'll see you tomorrow hopefully if the rain lights up"

"Ok. Talk to you later sis. Have a fun night" he said smirking.

"Shut up and try to control yourself around Gaby" Sharpay shot back. Ryan muttered something and hung up the phone. Sharpay smiled and threw her phone on the night table. She turned to face Troy, who was now leaning against her headboard.

"I hope you know you disturbed my conversation Bolton." She said crossing her arms around her chest.

"Yes, but you and I both enjoyed it so I don't think it matters." He said as she smiled and crawled over to him.

"There's a bad storm and a flood warning. Ms. Montez is letting him spend the night leaving me in this big house all alone." Sharpay said softly, almost seductively.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Troy said as Sharpay crawled on top of him.

"No" she whispered into his ear.

"Well then I guess my parents will miss me tonight since I am spending the night at "Chad's" house" Troy said as Sharpay giggled.

"What a shame." She whispered again as Troy grabbed her face and kissed her forcefully on the lips.

_**A/N: and this is rated T so you know what happens after. Just keep it in your imagination as it is in mine. LOL! Well there is chapter 7! Finally! I know a lot of you are veryyyy happy right now!**_ _**Sorry it took so long but school's over on Thursday so I will be back to my regular once a week updates! Yay! Lol, well anyways, I am suppose to be studying for my biology final but I don't want to and felt bad for you guys so decided to finish this chapter and post it! I hope it made up for the long wait! Sorry again! But please, please, please review! They really do motivate me, that's why I continued this chapter even though I should be studying. So any questions comments, anything, please review! Please and thank you**_

_**XoGabyxo **_


	8. Teasing And Pleasing

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is a teeny, tiny bit, steamy if you will but nothing else really. I mean, you can all imagine the rest in your heads. No need to write it hehe. Please keep reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. **_

Troy Bolton slowly opened his eyes and readjusted to the darkness of the room. He realized it wasn't his room but soon remembered the night before and smiled. But when he turned around, he saw the bed was empty.

He looked up and saw Sharpay sitting next to her window watching the rain outside. With the help of the street lamps and the occasional lighting, Troy could see her perfectly. She was sitting with her legs crossed with only the Wildcats t shirt he had on before with the word 'Bolton' on the back. Her hair in a loose ponytail and he thought she looked more beautiful than ever. Another flash of lighting came and he saw a tear roll down her cheek as she hugged herself. Troy sighed knowing exactly what was wrong.

He got up and walked over to her quietly. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head. Sharpay sighed but leaned back into his embrace.

Sharpay was cold but Troy was so warm even only in his boxers. This was something Sharpay always loved about him. His warmness inside and out.

She sighed again catching his attention. Troy picked Sharpay up and sat down with her on his lap.

"What's wrong baby?" Troy asked as he rubbed her back. Sharpay looked up at him before laying her head back on his chest.

"Not a big fan of thunder storms"ﾝ she whispered. Troy was going to ask why when he remembered about her dad.

"Then why are you sitting here looking out at the rain?" he asked her. Sharpay shook her head.

"I don't know. But it's not too bad. It's just rain and-"she was cut  
off by a bright flash of lighting and a loud bang of thunder. Sharpay gasped as she dug her head closer into Troy. Troy picked her up and carried her back to her bed. He lay down and wrapped his arms around her. Sharpay buried her head into her chest and let her tears flow. Troy didn't know what to do except hold her while she cried. After a couple of minutes, Troy noticed Sharpay had stopped crying.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Troy asked. Sharpay nodded her head against his chest as she looked up at him.

"A lot better. Thank you Troy, for everything." She whispered. He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled closer to him. They stayed in the same position, just enjoying each others company until Troy's stomach began to growl. Sharpay giggled as she looked up at Troy.

"Looks like somebody's hungry" she said as Troy slowly nodded his head. She laughed as she got up, grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed.

"C'mon, we'll make a late night snack" she said walking down the stairs. Troy stopped and looked at her.

"Sharpay Evans, Ice Queen of East High can cook?" he said his mouth open in mock shock. Sharpay walked up to Troy, her face inches from Troy's.

"Watch your tongue Bolton" she whispered before turning around and skipping down the stairs. Troy shook his head and walked down the stairs with a smile on his face. All the lights were off and Troy could not see anything. He made his way to the kitchen by the occasional flash of lighting, lighting up the room.

"Shar? Sharpay where are you?" Troy asked as he made his way around the counter. A small light turned on, coming from somewhere between the cabinets. It wasn't a bright light, but bright enough to light up the whole kitchen. Troy turned his head toward the light and jumped a bit when he felt someone touch his bare chest from behind. He relaxed when he realized it was Sharpay.

"If there is one thing you never do is underestimate Sharpay Evans." She whispered, her breath tickling his ear. Troy shuddered as she grazed her fingers up and down his chest, still behind him.

"I can make a mean batch of cookies. Better than Zeke's I bet. Wanna try some?" she whispered kissing just under his ear. He nodded his head before grabbing Sharpay's hand and kissing it.

"But only if I get to help" he whispered back. Sharpay giggled softly as Troy turned around and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Fine, but you have to do what I tell you to do" she whispered softly.

"Any day princess, any day" he whispered leaning down to kiss her, but Sharpay turned around and smirked at him before walking over the refrigerator. Troy sighed realizing this was going to be a game he would not win.

Sharpay set the eggs and the milk on the counter before walking over to the cabinets. Troy watched her every move with the help of the little light, still their only source of light. Sharpay got on her tip toes and reached up to grab a bowl.

As she reached up, Troy's shirt that she was currently wearing rose up. Sharpay felt someone watching her and smirked. She got back down, flat on her feet and turned around to look at Troy. She walked back over to the counter and then bended down to get something from under the sink. Troy didn't think he could control himself any longer if she kept this up.

Sharpay smirked when she felt Troy grab her and lift her up on top of the counter.

"Giving up that easily Bolton?" she whispered. He brushed his lips against hers than pulled away.

"Not a chance princess" he said, walking back towards the counter.

"So, you gonna teach me to bake these delicious cookies of yours?" he asked looking over at her. Sharpay smiled jumping down from the counter and walking over to her boyfriend.

"Yes but let me warn you, it's kind of hard to learn." She said smiling. He smiled back.

"Ok well let's get started. Crack those eggs Troy and put them in the bowl." She said. Troy smirked and Sharpay noticed looking over at him.

"What's so funny Bolton?" she said mixing something together.

"Nothing." He said looking at her then he decided to have a little fun. He stuck his hand in the bag of flour without Sharpay noticing and walked over to her, his hand behind his back.

"Except you have a little something right there." He said walking up to her.

"Where?" Sharpay asked looking at him.

"Right there" he said as he threw the flour in her face. Sharpay gasped and looked at him, her face and hair covered in flour.

"Troy!" she screamed. Troy started laughing hard.

"You know, you look kind of cute when your mad and full of flour." He said through his laughter.

"You are so dead Bolton" she said, but before Troy could do anything, he felt Sharpay splat an egg on his head. Sharpay walked back and crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk.

"Oh you better wipe that smirk off your face princess because you're going down." Troy started walking over to Sharpay slowly. Sharpay backed up before she hit the counter. Troy leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"First the teasing now this. Just so you know princess, I never lose" Sharpay looked up at him.

"Neither do I" and with that she ducked making Troy kiss air and ran towards the other end of the counter.

Troy laughed and turned around to have a mix of something thrown in his face thanks to Sharpay. Troy rubbed his eyes and opened them to see Sharpay running towards the refrigerator. But Troy was quick and ran towards her. He was on side of the counter and Sharpay was on the other. She moved to the right, but so did he. She then moved to the left, but so did he. Sharpay looked up at him as he smirked. She looked down at the sink in front of her with a pull out hose. Troy followed her eyes.

"Sharpay don't you-" but he was cut off as Sharpay pulled out the hose and soaked him with it. She stopped and looked at his face. She started to laugh so hard; she closed her eyes and held her stomach. Bad mistake. Troy took this as an advantage and walked over to her and grabbed the hose. Sharpay stopped laughing when she felt water on her. She gasped again and Troy put the hose back and smiled.

"That's it Bolton" she ran to get the bag of flour, but Troy noticed and ran towards it too. He grabbed Sharpay by the waist and picked her up.

"AHH TROY PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed at him but Troy just threw her over his shoulders and smirked.

"Not a chance princess. I told you I never lose" he said. Sharpay lifted up her head and looked at him.

"Fine, how about we both back out at the same time and go back to my room and do everything but sleep" she whispered into his ear seductively. Troy put her down but kept his arms around her waist.

"Ok on the count of three. One, two" before he could say three, Sharpay kissed him quickly on the lips than pulled back.

"Three" she whispered. Troy smiled and looked down at his girlfriend.

"Good, now that that's done. Let's get a snack, clean up your kitchen, and than each other." Troy said smirking, tightening his grip around her.

"Your bad Bolton but I love you anyways." She said leaning towards him.

"Love you too princess oh and by the way, don't ever tease me again because you know I can't resist." He whispered and Sharpay smiled.

"Deal" she said before closing the gap between them.

_**A/N: ok well there's chapter 8 and I'm not to happy with it but whatever. Next chapter will have a bit of Ryella which leads to Chad and Taylor finding that out and then…well your gonna have to review and wait till next chapter. Oh and if you have any ideas for those chapters, I would really appreciate it because I have a rough idea so any help would be appreciated! Thanks!**_

_**XoGabyxo **_


	9. FINALLY!

_**A/N: Thanks for everyone that reviewed! Please keep reviewing! There is some Ryella in this chapter but over all a fluffy funny chapter. **_

Sharpay woke up slowly to the bright sun shiny from her window. She felt someone running their fingers over her stomach and smiled. She turned around and was greeted with a pair of ocean blue eyes.

"Hey" she whispered as Troy kissed her forehead.

"Hey yourself" he whispered back.

"You know, I'm starting to enjoy thunder storms." She said playing with his hair.

"So I guess I will be coming over here a lot every time I hear about a thunderstorm?" he asked.

"Well I'm hoping you will be coming over a lot more than that. It gets pretty lonely in this big house." she said as Troy chuckled.

"What about Ryan?" he asked as Sharpay smiled. She than sat up.

"Oh my god Ryan!" she said. Troy sat up next to her.

"What about hi- wait, didn't he stay at Gaby's house last night?" Troy asked looking at Sharpay, who had a 'duh' face.

"Shar, I still don't get it. What's the big deal?" Troy said looking at Sharpay as she got up.

"Hello? Ryan and Gabriella, who like love each other, spending the night together and if memory serves right which it does, Gabriella's as scared of thunder storms as I am." She said walking into her bathroom.

"Are you suggesting that they finally got together?" Troy asked putting everything together. Sharpay poked her head out of the bathroom to look at him.

"Yes Troy! Now I'm gonna take a shower then you can go. We have to get to Gaby's house and fast." She said looking at him.

"Shouldn't we just call them and ask or something?" he asked. Sharpay looked at him again.

"Do you think they would actually tell us?" she asked as Troy shook his head.

"I didn't think so. Now I'll be right back." She said as she walked into her bathroom. Troy smiled as he lay back down on the bed when he heard his phone. He got up and looked at the caller ID.

'_Shit, it's Chad. Calm down Troy, calm down.' _

"Hello?"

"Hey man, what happen last night?"

"What are you talking about Chad?"

"Well you called me last night telling me to cover for you saying you spend the night here and told me you would explain to me this morning. So I covered, its morning, spill. Where are you?" Chad asked curiously. Troy rubbed the back of his neck. Sharpay came over to him and saw him on the phone.

"I'm at, uh, Gaby's house." He said as he mouthed Chad to Sharpay who nodded.

"You're at Gabs? Why?" Troy looked at Sharpay.

"Because we were watching a movie at her house and her mom made me stay because of the storm. Anymore questions Sherlock?" Troy said quickly.

"No, I'm good. Oh, Tay just got here. I'll see you later man" Chad said as he hung up. Troy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice save Troy." Sharpay said.

"Why thank you. Now I believe you are dying to know what really is going on at Gabriella's house. So let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." He said giving her a quick kiss. Sharpay smiled, grabbed her purse and went downstairs.

She looked around the kitchen and smiled remembering what happened the night before. The kitchen had never looked cleaner.

"What you thinking about?" Troy asked wrapping his hands around her waist from behind her.

"I don't think I have ever had so much fun like I did last night. I know it sounds stupid but it's true. Thank you" she said turning around in his arms.

"It's not stupid and you welcome. It was my pleasure. Love you." He whispered kissing her.

"Mmm…love you too. Now let's get to Gaby's house and see what my brothers up too" she said grabbing her car keys. They walked out to Sharpay's pink convertible and Troy groaned.

"Oh Shar. You want me to get into this car?" he said as she slipped into the driver's seat.

"Troy, you walked over here last night and do you see any other cars here?" she asked as Troy sighed defeated and got into the car.

"Your lucky I love you because that is the only reason I am doing this." He said and Sharpay smiled.

"You don't need to tell me, I know I am" she said as Troy grabbed her hand and kissed it. Sharpay put the top of her car down and drove towards Gabriella's house.

_**At Gabriella's house (while everything was going on with Troypay) **_

Gabriella woke up to the sun shining into her window. She looked outside seeing a beautiful day as if the storm last night never happened. Gabriella smiled as she remembered last night and turned around and looked up to see Ryan looking at her smiling.

"Hey" she whispered softly.

"Hi" he said back.

"Ryan, do you regret last night?" she asked him.

"Not one thing" he said and she smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

_Flashback_

"_Ok I'm going to go to bed Gaby. Ryan's all set up in the guest room and I have to leave work early tomorrow and won't be back late so behave." Maria Montez said to her daughter. _

"_Don't worry mami, I will" she said as she walked into her room. Just then a bolt of lighting and thunder came and Gabriella jumped. _

"_Gaby, you going to be ok tonight?" her mom asked her. _

"_Yea, yea I'll be fine. Good night mami and thanks for letting Ryan stay" Gabriella said. _

"_Of course, I wasn't going to let him go back home in this storm. Now get some sleep. Good night." _

"_Night mom" Gabriella said as she crawled into bed and tried to sleep. _

_Gabriella looked towards her window, jumping every time she heard thunder. She got up and walked out of her room towards the guest room. She stood in front of the door and looked over at Ryan sleeping. _

'What are you doing here Gabriella? Mom's room is the other way' _she thought to herself as she dragged herself back to her room thinking why she walked over there in the first place. _

_She lay down in her bed facing her window clutching onto her pillow. It was always the same with thunderstorms. It was just something she was not a big fan of and only Troy and Sharpay knew that. Another bang of thunder and Gabriella sighed. She was never going to be able to sleep tonight. _

"_Gabriella?" someone said. She sat up in her bed and looked towards her door. _

"_Ryan? What are you doing here?" she asked still hugging her pillow to her chest. _

"_Well I…I thought…did you come into the room?" he asked her walking towards the bed. _

"_Umm" just then a big bang of thunder roared through the house and Gabriella gasped. She closed her eyes and buried her head into the pillow she was holding. Then she felt someone pull the pillow away and hold her tightly. The rain grew louder and she buried her head into Ryan's chest. He rubbed her back as she held onto him tighter. Ryan picked her up and sat down on her bed with Gabriella next to him, still in his arms. _

"_Shh Gabriella, its ok. It's just a storm. I'm here" he whispered to her. Gabriella lifted her head and looked at him. _

"_Ryan, please don't leave, ever" she said as Ryan looked down. _

"_I never will, I promise" he said as he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Ryan looked at her brown eyes and she looked into his blue ones. They both leaned in and closed the little gap left between them. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. _

"_You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" Ryan whispered, his breath sending shivers down Gabriella's back. _

"_I think I do" she said as she kissed him again. _

_End of Flashback _

"What you thinking about?" Ryan asked her, playing with a curl.

"Nothing, just how you were my Knight in Shining Armor last night." She said giggling. He smiled pulling her closer.

"And I always will be." He said as she smiled and kissed him.

_**With Troy and Sharpay **_

Troy got out of Sharpay's car and walked towards the door of Gabriella's house. He was about to knock when Sharpay grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked as he looked at her.

"Umm, knocking on the door. That's usually what you do when you're at someone's house to let them know you are here" he said as Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"The whole point is that they don't know we are here Troy because if they do, they will make it seem like nothing ever happened when I know for sure it did." she said. Troy crossed his arms and looked at Sharpay.

"And how to you expect to get in then?" he asked. Sharpay looked around and smirked when she looked up towards Gabriella's balcony. Troy saw what she was looking at.

"Oh no Sharpay. I am not climbing that thing. Yours is hard enough" He said.

"Why not? It's not like you've never done it before." She said as Troy looked at her.

"How do you-" but Sharpay cut him off.

"Game of truth or dare. That's how I found out of Gabriella's fear of storms and vise versa" she said as she walked over to a tree in front of Gabriella's balcony.

"What about her mom?" Troy asked following her.

"Her cars not here meaning she's not here and again, not like you've never done it before." She said as Troy shook his head.

"You girls go into too much detail" he said as she giggled.

"Sharpay, I still don't know if we should do this. What if we see them how they wouldn't want anyone else to see them, if you get me" he asked as Sharpay sighed.

"Then close your eyes. I'm curious and Ryan or Gaby won't tell us if we ask so we are going up there whether you like it or not" Sharpay said as Troy sighed.

"Fine, but let me go up first to help you up" he said starting to climb the tree. Once they finally got on the balcony Sharpay looked through the glass doors and gasped.

"Oh my gosh Troy I was right look!" she screamed as Troy looked inside and saw Ryan and Gabriella pull apart from their kiss.

"Sharpay, Troy!" they both screamed. Gabriella opened the balcony doors and crossed her arms over her chest as Ryan stood behind her.

"Well?" Gabriella said looking at the couple in front of her.

"Have anything to say?" Ryan asked.

"Actually yes" Troy said and was about to continue before Sharpay cut him off.

"FINALLY!" she screamed.

_**A/N: Ok there is chapter 9. Sorry for the long wait, but this was a long chapter with humor and fluff. Hope that made up for the wait. Let me know in a review please! I want to know if you guys like the story. And don't worry, Taylor and Chad return in the next chapter and their curiosity is higher than ever. Also, I will be leaving on vacation tomorrow and will be gone for two weeks so I won't be updating until then. Sorry but as you wait you can review. LOL! Please and thank you!**_

_**XoGabyxo **_


	10. Taylor and Chad Know

_**A/N: Ok I am back and I am soooo sorry for the long wait but my computer broke! Please forgive me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! Ok things will get a bit funny now with Taylor and Chad so here's chapter 10! Hope you like it! And I made it long, hope that makes up for the long wait! **_

_Previously: _

"_Oh my gosh Troy I was right look!" she screamed as Troy looked inside and saw Ryan and Gabriella pull apart from their kiss._

"_Sharpay, Troy!" they both screamed. Gabriella opened the balcony doors and crossed her arms over her chest as Ryan stood behind her._

"_Well?" Gabriella said looking at the couple in front of her._

"_Have anything to say?" Ryan asked._

"_Actually yes" Troy said and was about to continue before Sharpay cut him off._

"_FINALLY!" she screamed._

"Oh my gosh Gaby, that is so cute! Wow, didn't know my brother had such a cute side." Sharpay said as Gabriella giggled.

"Hey, I heard that!" Ryan said from the living room.

"Well, it's true, now scoot over, I wanna sit next to my man." Sharpay said giggling as she pushed her brother and sat next to Troy.

"Since when am I your man?" he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Since that first day on my balcony." She whispered in his ear.

"Good, because that's when you became my girl" he whispered back before closing the gap between them.

"Eww, gross. Please Sharpay not in front of your own brother" Ryan said as Gabriella giggled and sat on his lap.

"Shut up Ryan because I could say the same to you" Sharpay said back as she settled back into Troy. Gabriella giggled as she laid her head on Ryan's shoulder.

"It looks like its going to rain again. Lets watch a movie" Gabriella said getting off of Ryan and walking over to the TV.

"Ok but no chick flicks" Troy said as Sharpay and Gabriella pouted.

"Oh, come on. I really want to watch The Wedding Planner" Gabriella said holding it up.

"Oh my gosh Gabs I love that movie!" Sharpay said. Ryan and Troy groaned.

"Ok let's make it fair. You guys watch our movie and we'll watch a horror movie after. Everyone happy now?" Gabriella asked. The boys nodded and Sharpay sighed.

"Fine, but put on our movie first because Matthew McConaughey is hot" Sharpay said fanning herself. Gabriella and Ryan laughed at Troy's face.

"Excuse me?" he said looking at Sharpay.

"Oh but not as hot as you baby" she said as Troy smirked.

"That's what I thought" Sharpay giggled. Gabriella turned off the lights and pressed play. The movie started with Gabriella leaning on Ryan's shoulder and his arm around her.

"How cute are they?" Sharpay, who was sitting on Troy's lap, whispered in his ear.

"Yup. And we didn't even have to butt in" he whispered back. She smiled as she laid her head on his chest. Troy ran his hands through Sharpay's hair and leaned his head back.

"Don't you fall asleep Mr. Bolton" she said as his grip on her tightened.

"But I'm tired. Didn't really get much sleep last night." He said smirking.

"Well then, guess we wont be doing that again so you can sleep more." She said smiling.

"Not a chance baby, not a chance" Troy said kissing her forehead. Sharpay smiled wrapping her arms around his waist.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

_5 months later _

It was dark outside and Troy was sitting on a tire swing in his front yard with Sharpay on his lap facing him. It had been five months since Ryan and Gabriella got together. They decided to let everyone know it so they didn't have to keep their relationship a secret. Sharpay smiled remembering the look on Taylor and Chad's face when they saw Sharpay walking into East High the Monday after the storm with Ryan by her side that had his arm around Gabriella's waist.

_Flashback _

"_Gabriella? Um, are you, is he, what happened?" Taylor asked as Chad just stared at the pair. _

"_Nothing happened except that me and Ryan are together now." she said looking up at Ryan. _

"_Excuse me?" Taylor said. _

"_Are you serious?" Chad finally asked. Gabriella frowned and kissed Ryan. _

"_Serious enough for you?" she asked. Taylor nodded slowly as Chad's jaw dropped. _

"_Is there a problem Chad?" Gabriella asked. _

"_What? Oh no, just…surprised is all. Well, that's um, cool. But uh, what about your sister?" Chad whispered to Ryan. _

"_What about me?" Sharpay asked standing next to Ryan arms crossed. _

"_Nothing" Chad mumbled looking at his feet. _

"_If you're implying that the fact that Ryan has a girlfriend has mw pissed, well you're wrong Danforth. I'm perfectly fine with the relationship, besides, only an idiot would have not noticed they liked each other." Sharpay said looking at her nails. Gabriella blushed as Ryan elbowed Sharpay. _

"_What? It's true" she said. Sharpay looked up and saw Troy walking over to them. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Taylor noticed and looked to see who Sharpay smiled at. She saw Troy walking towards them and stop next to Chad. _

"_Hey guys, what's up?" he asked avoiding eye contact with Sharpay. He looked up at her and she looked at him and turned her face away smiling. This did not go unnoticed by Taylor. _

"_Well, I'm guessing you know about Ryan and Gabriella seeing as you're her best friend Troy" Chad said. _

"_Huh? Oh yea, I know." He said. _

"_Yea well congratulation guys and I'll talk to you at lunch Gabs. Bye" Taylor said pulling Chad with her. _

_After they left, the four of them burst into laughter. _

"_Oh my god, did you see Chad's face when he saw you and Gaby?" Sharpay said. Gabriella giggled as she buried her face into Ryan's neck. _

"_That was definitely worth it." Ryan said as Gabriella nodded. _

_End of Flashback_

"What you thinking about?" Troy asked, pushing a blonde hair behind her ear.

"Nothing, just how Chad and Taylor and the whole school reacted when they found out about Gabs and Ryan." She mumbled into his chest.

"There's something else isn't there?" Troy asked.

"Yea. Gabriella told me yesterday Taylor and Chad think we are and have been going out for a while and Chad wants to find out" she said.

"Oh" Troy replied.

"Troy, I don't want to keep it a secret anyone. I don't care who knows and what they think as long as I have you beside me" she said. Troy put a finger underneath her chin and lifted it up.

"Of course I'll be there the whole time. But do what you want to do." He said. Sharpay smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you and I think I'm ready. I mean, your parents know, Gaby knows, my brother knows, and somehow, my mother knows, probably Ryan. So maybe its time the whole school does too." She said. Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Good because that means I can do this whenever I want now" Troy said as he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

_Meanwhile_

"I just don't understand why we can't just ask them. They'll tell us eventually because Troy will breakdown" Taylor whispered as she walked behind her boyfriend.

"You don't know that Tay. Besides, spying is way more fun" Chad said. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Remind me again why I put up with you?" she asked. Chad turned around and gave her a quick kiss.

"Because you love me. Now be quiet and get down." He said as he crouched down behind a shrub on the side of Troy's house. Taylor sighed but did as she was told.

"And exactly how long are we going to stay out here?" she asked

"I don't know. It's Saturday and I know Troy went out with her because over the last five months it's been a routine and I bet she's inside with him" Chad said.

"Geez Chad, stalker much?" Taylor said making herself comfortable on the grass.

"Yes now shh" he said as Taylor rolled her eyes. Two hours later Chad woke up when he heard talking. He looked and saw Troy sit on a swing with a girl on his lap. Chad shook Taylor awake and she lifted her head from his shoulder.

"What?" she whispered. Chad just pointed to Troy.

"Oh my god he is with Sharpay" Taylor said.

"I told you! I told you from the beginning and you thought I was crazy." He said but Taylor told him to be quiet.

"Chad, shh they're talking." Taylor said as they both leaned in and heard the conversation.

"_Troy, I don't want to keep it a secret anyone. I don't care who knows and what they think as long as I have you beside me" she said. Troy put a finger underneath her chin and lifted it up. _

"_Of course I'll be there the whole time. But do what you want to do." He said. Sharpay smiled and kissed him. _

"_Thank you and I think I'm ready. I mean, your parents know, Gaby knows, my brother knows, and somehow, my mother knows, probably Ryan. So maybe its time the whole school does too." She said. Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. _

"_Good because that means I can do this whenever I want now" Troy said as he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss._

"Chad, we should go. We found out what we wanted to and as his best friend, I suggest you let him tell you himself" Taylor whispered.

"But Taylor" but Chad stopped when he saw the look Taylor gave him.

"Fine. I guess I should stop spying on them" he said as he got up.

"Yes, now can we go back to your house and watch that chick flick you promised me?" she said getting up.

"Aw come on Tay. Don't make me sit through The Notebook again" he whined as they walked behind Troy's house to his car.

"Why not? Ryan Gosling's hot and Rachel McAdams is very pretty" Taylor said. Chad slung his hair around her shoulders.

"Not as pretty as you" he whispered in her ear.

"Aw, thanks. But your still watching the movie" she whispered back.

"It was worth a shot. Oh and I meant it" he said kissing the side of her head.

_Back with Troypay _

Sharpay pulled away from the kiss and smiled. She repositioned herself on Troy's lap and laid her head on his shoulder kissing his neck.

"Love you" he mumbled into her hair.

"Love you too" she said into his neck.

"So you have any ideas on how to tell everyone?" Troy asked resting his head against the side of the tire while running his fingers through her hair.

"Actually yes, and it involves a song, the talent show and you" she said finding his hand and intertwining their fingers. Troy ran his thumb over her hand but stopped when he felt something. He smiled and lifted up her head to face him.

"You're wearing the ring" he whispered to her, referring to the promise ring he got her for Christmas.

"I was getting tired of wearing it around my neck, and besides, I wanted to show it off. Talent shows on Friday, I can keep the school guessing five days right?" she said looking at the silver band covered in diamonds. Troy told her not to ask how he paid for it because it didn't matter and made her accept it.

Troy smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Troy honey" Troy and Sharpay looked towards the front door to see his mom there.

"It's getting late. Sharpay dear, you going to stay here tonight?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

After a month of dating Sharpay decided to tell his parents they were going out because she had always liked the Bolton's. They had welcomed her with open arms and made her feel right at home, something she didn't have with her own family. Seeing as her mother was barely ever home, always "away at business" and Ryan was always out late, it had become a habit of Sharpay staying over at Troy's house. The guest room was practically her own room there even though she always snuck into Troy's room.

"If it's alright with you Mrs. Bolton. Mom's away again." Sharpay said.

"Of course it's alright sweetheart. You know where the room is. Now come on you too, it's getting chilly out here." She said before closing the door.

"I don't think my mom has ever liked one of my girlfriends as much as she likes you. No she loves you" Troy said. Sharpay smiled and hugged him.

"Come on princess, time for bed" he said trying to get up

"Nah, I'm very comfortable right here" she mumbled into his chest. Troy smirked before getting up with Sharpay in his arms. She squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped on his shoulders. Troy laughed as he walked towards the front door.

"That's not funny. You scared me. What if I fell?" she said as they walked into the house. Mrs. Bolton was watching from the kitchen with an amused face.

"You wouldn't have fallen because I would never let you fall" he said.

"Aw, you're to cute, now put me down so we can get ready for bed." She said resting her forehead against his.

"Not until I get a kiss first" he said, their noses touching. Sharpay giggled.

"Of course" she said a kissed him. Troy smiled and put her down.

"I'm gonna shower. Be right back" she said walking past him towards the stairs. Troy smiled as she walked upstairs.

"She's definitely a keeper." Troy jumped and turned around to see his mother standing there smiling.

"Yes she is" he said walking towards her.

"Night mom" he said kissing her cheek and running up the stairs.

_**A/N: Ok well there is chapter 10! Two more and I'm done with the story! I hope you guys liked it. Sorry again for the long wait but please, please, please review!**_

_**PS: OMG HAIRSPRAY! That movie was amazing! I had the privilege of seeing it two days before it came out on July 18, my birthday thanks to my amazing best friend! Seen it twice and seeing it again tomorrow because it was that good and Zac looked and acted amazing! **_


	11. Secret's Out

_**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! **_

"Arrg, stupid piano" Sharpay said as she placed her elbow on it, making various keys to make noise, and put her head on her open hand.

"Having trouble?" said a voice behind her. Sharpay smiled as the person wrapped their arms around her waist and rested their chin on her shoulder.

"Troy, its Wednesday, you still have to wait until Friday to do this." She said leaning back against him.

"True, but schools been over for a while and the auditorium is empty right now, I could be doing a lot more things then just this." Troy whispered in her ear. Sharpay gasped in mock horror and turned around and slapped his arm.

"Nice try Bolton, but it isn't going to happen. Besides, I have to finish working on this song." She said turning back towards the piano.

"Oh, you mean the song you're singing on Friday in the talent show?" Troy asked. Sharpay nodded as she moved to one end on the bench and patted the spot next to her. Troy sat down next to her and listened as she started playing the notes on the piano. He took the papers from their stand on the piano and looked at them.

"Shar, this song is really good. Do you mean it?" he asked looking at her. She stopped playing and looked over at him.

"Every word" she said softly, smiling, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Troy wiped it away with his thumb.

"I love you" he said kissing her.

"I love you too" Sharpay said as Troy wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. After a few minutes of silence, Sharpay sighed.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked. Sharpay lifted her head off of him.

"Well the words may be good, but I just can't seem to find a good melody to go with it" she said staring at the piano keys. Troy looked over the song again and looked at her.

"How about something like this?" he said. Sharpay looked at him with her eyebrow arched. Troy just smiled and told her to scoot over. Sharpay got up and stood next to the piano, leaning on it. Troy looked at her and began playing a tune on the piano. Sharpay's jaw dropped.

"Was it that bad?" Troy asked looking at her. Sharpay snapped out of her thoughts.

"Bad? Troy that was amazing. You've been holding out on me" she said walking towards him.

"Well didn't think I was that good. I started playing alone last year, still a bit rusty." He said patting his lap. Sharpay giggled as she sat on his lap and wrapped her arm around his neck. Troy wrapped his around her waist and intertwined his free hand with her free hand on her lap.

"So what do you say I join you in your song in the talent show?" Troy asked. Sharpay lifted her head to look at him.

"Really?" she asked softly.

"Yea, I know you're going to be nervous as hell standing up here revealing our secret so might as well be there to help out" he said. Sharpay slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Oh yes, my knight in shining armor to the rescue yet again" she teased.

"You know it baby" he said before placing his lips on hers. Sharpay smiled into the kiss.

"You guys really should check the doors before you do that" Troy groaned as Sharpay pulled away at the sound of her brother's voice.

"You have worse timing then Chad does you know that?" Sharpay said resting her head back on Troy's chest.

"Yea, Gabs seems to say that a lot" he said looking down at his girlfriend.

"Because it's true. Sorry guys, Ryan here was curious and wanted to see who was playing the piano. It was really good by the way Sharpay." Gabriella said walking towards the stage, Ryan behind her.

"Thanks but it wasn't me." she said looking up at Troy.

"That was you Troy? Wow that was really good" Ryan said sitting at the edge of the stage.

"Thanks, just something I came up with." He said.

"Are you going to use it for talent show?" Gabriella asked.

"I think so" Troy said leaving it at that. Sharpay didn't want to tell anyone about their plan to reveal their relationship to the school by singing the song she wrote, and having Troy playing the piano made it even better. Sharpay closed her eyes and smiled against Troy's chest.

"So are you going to finally tell me what you are doing for the talent show Shar?" Ryan asked his twin sister.

"Nope" she mumbled into Troy's chest.

"It's going to be a surprise" Troy said placing his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

Gabriella sighed at the scene in front of her and leaned her head on Ryan's shoulder.

"They're so cute" she whispered to Ryan. Ryan smiled. Sharpay had changed, she was happier and Ryan could definitely tell.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

Sharpay was pacing around backstage with her microphone in her hand. Two strong and very familiar arms snaked around her neck from behind.

"Troy I'm so nervous" she said. He kissed the side of her head.

"But you never get nervous" he said.

"But this is a big thing. I mean, we are going to reveal we are together, that I'm not who everyone thinks I am and I don't know what's going to happen." She said. Troy turned her around to face him.

"I don't know what's going to happen either but I do know I will be with you the whole time no matter what" he said touching her cheek. Sharpay smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"God I can't wait to do that whenever I want now" he said pressing his forehead against hers. Sharpay giggled but stopped when she heard her name.

"And now Sharpay Evans singing with Troy Bolton on the piano" the MC said. The people in the auditorium all looked around confused. Ryan and Gabriella took a deep breath. Taylor and Chad looked at each other as the curtain opened revealing Sharpay standing center stage with a microphone and Troy to the right on the piano. Sharpay looked over at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. He started to play the tune and Sharpay closed her eyes before she started singing.

_Mmmm..._

_Ever since I was a baby girl I had a dream_

_Cinderella theme, crazy as it seems_

_Always knew that deep inside_

_That there would come that day_

_That I would have to wait_

_Make so many mistakes_

_I couldn't comprehend as I watched it unfold_

_This classic story told, I left it in the cold_

_Walking through unopened doors that led me back to you_

_Each one unlocking more of the truth_

_I finally stopped tripping on my youth_

_I finally got lost inside of you_

_I finally know that I needed to grow_

_And finally my mate has met my soul_

Troy looked over at Sharpay smiled knowing every word she sang she meant. Sharpay opened her eyes and walked over to Troy. She stood next to the piano facing the audience and continued.

_Finally_

_Now my destiny can begin_

_Though we will have our differences_

_Something strange and new is happening_

_Finally_

_Now my life doesn't seem so bad_

_It's the best that I've ever had_

_Give my love to him finally_

_Mmmm..._

_I remember the beginning you already knew_

_I acted like a fool, just trying to be cool_

_Fronting like it didn't matter, I just ran away_

_Put on another face, Was lost in my own space_

_Found what its like to hurt selfishly_

_Scared to give up me_

_Afraid to just believe_

_I was in a jealous, insecure, pathetic place_

_Stumbled through the mess that I have made_

_Finally got out of my own way_

_I've Finally started living for today_

_I finally know I needed to grow_

_And finally my mate has met my soul_

Sharpay was no longer singing to the auditorium but to Troy. To them, there was no one else in the room and the whole school saw it too. Ryan and looked at Gabriella who smiled and looked over at Taylor. She smiled and Chad winked at her. Gabriella let out a deep breath and looked back at the couple onstage lost in their own little world.

_Finally_

_Now my destiny can begin_

_Though we will have our differences_

_Something strange and new is happening_

_Finally_

_Now my life doesn't seem so bad_

_It's the best that I've ever had_

_Gave my love to him Finally_

_Mmmm..._

_Finally, finally_

_Finally_

_Now my destiny can begin_

_Though we will have our differences_

_Something beautiful is happening, is happening_

_Finally_

_Now my life doesn't seem so bad_

_It's the best that I've ever had_

_Give my love to him finally_

_Oooh oh_

_Finally, finally_

_Finally _

Sharpay finished the song and looked at Troy. He got up and hugged her. He put her down and looked at her before leaning down and giving her a kiss right on the lips. When they pulled apart the auditorium erupted in applause and the couple was brought out of their trance. Sharpay looked at the crowd and smiled towards her brother and Gabriella. Troy looked next to them and saw Chad and Taylor clapping and smiling. Troy turned back to Sharpay.

"Finally" he whispered to her.

"Finally" she whispered back and Troy caught her in a tight embrace.

_**A/N: Well there's chapter 11! Now this is up to you guys, either one more chapter then the epilogue or the next chapter will be the epilogue. You tell me what you want and if you want a chapter before the epilogue please tell me what you want it to be about! I write this for you guys so it's for you! Please let me know in a review! Thanks! **_

_**XoGabyxo **_


	12. Underneath Her Smile

_**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews and I will be making this the epilogue using what Noukka suggested of leaving you imaging everything else in between so thank you! So here is the last chapter of the story! I had so much fun writing it and hopefully will be back soon with a new story! Please review! Please and thank you! **_

_**Eight years later **_

"Michael breakfast is ready!" a twenty six year old Sharpay called to her three year old son.

"Yay pancakes! Thank you mommy" he said. Sharpay smiled at him. He looked exactly like his mother with the exception of his bright blue eyes just like his fathers.

"You're welcome honey." Sharpay said just as the door bell rang. She went towards the door and opened it greeted by a little girl with long brown hair and blue eyes the same age as Michael.

"Auntie Sharpie!" the little girl said hugging Sharpay.

"Hi Emily. Ready for your first day of day care?" she asked picking up the little girl.

"Yup. Daddy said it's going to be lots of fun. Where's Michael?" Emily asked.

"Eating some pancakes, go steal some of his" Sharpay said as Emily smiled and jumped out of Sharpay's arms into the kitchen.

"She is so energetic, I don't know how we keep up with her" Ryan said from the door. Sharpay laughed and hugged her brother.

"True, but she is adorable" she said.

"Taking after me of course" Gabriella said coming in.

"Of course Gabs" Sharpay laughed hugging her. The three adults walked into the kitchen to see Emily trying to take some of Michael's pancakes as he was moving the plate away from her.

"Emily Evans what are you doing?" Gabriella said looking at her daughter.

"Auntie Sharpie said I could take some mommy, but Michael's being a meany" she said sticking her tongue out at her cousin.

"I am not, tell mommy to give you some" Michael said, his mouth full. The three adults laughed at their children as Sharpay gave Emily a plate full of pancakes.

"So where's the baby?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"Upstairs with her father getting her dressed." Sharpay said. Ryan raised an eyebrow as Gabriella gigged.

"Sure that's a good idea?" Ryan asked. Sharpay looked at him and sighed.

"Watch the kids, I'll be right back." She said walking up the stairs. She leaned against the doorframe of her one and half year old daughter's room.

"Ok, I think we are done." Troy said his back towards Sharpay. The little girl stuck her thumb in her mouth and started tugging on her dirty blonde hair. Unlike her brother, she looked exactly like her father, blue eyes, adorable grin and all.

"Hair daddy" she said still tugging on it.

"We'll let mommy do that" he said as the little girl smiled when she saw her mommy standing at the door. Sharpay put her finger up to her mouth signaling the little girl to be quiet. She nodded and looked up at her daddy.

"What are you smiling about Valerie?" Troy asked his daughter. She shook her head and started laughing.

"What's so-ahh" Troy screamed as Sharpay scared him from behind. He turned around and saw her holding her stomach laughing.

"Ha-ha very funny" Troy said sarcastically.

"Actually it was, wasn't it sweetie?" Sharpay said walking over to Valerie.

"Daddy scream funny" she said laughing.

"I did, did I?" Troy said picking her up and tickling her. She started laughing hard as Sharpay smiled at the scene in front of her.

"Daddy!" she said through her laughter. Troy stopped as the little girl caught her breath. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Looks like someone's sleepy" Sharpay said. But Valerie shook her head.

"No mommy, hungry" she mumbled against her father's shoulder.

"Well Michael, Emily, Aunt Gaby and Uncle Ryan are downstairs. Why don't you go down and tell Aunt Gaby to give you something" Sharpay said to her. The little girl lifted her head and shook it smiling. Troy kissed her forehead and put her down as she ran down the stairs.

"She is way to smart for her age" Sharpay said walking towards her husband of four years.

"Like her mother and adorable like her father" Troy said. Sharpay smiled and rolled her eyes jokingly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning" he whispered as Sharpay giggled and put her chin on his chest looking up at him.

"Did you really have to wake up earlier today and leave me alone to wake up later to Valerie crying? And with no good morning kiss" Troy said pouting.

"Aw, poor baby. But I had to get Michael up and ready" she said. Troy pouted again and Sharpay leaned up and gave him a quick peck on his pouted lips.

"Sorry baby, but that isn't enough" Troy mumbled kissing her harder. Sharpay pulled away after a while. Troy groaned and Sharpay laughed.

"Troy, you have to get to work. Those little Wildcats aren't going to teach themselves basketball" Sharpay said.

"Little? They are everything but that. Teenagers are crazy and having a girlfriend doesn't make it any better. They get so worked up and happy if everything's going good in the love department and lay extremely well. But if they are having problems, it's very visible in their game. And now it's a new year with try-outs so lets see how that goes" Troy said as he sat down in a chair. Sharpay laughed and sat on his lap.

"If I recall correctly, which I do, a certain Wildcat was like that too when he was a teenager." She said poking his chest.

"Yea, now I know how my dad felt" he said. Sharpay nodded.

"So how about you? How are the teenagers at the art school?" Troy asked referring to the Theatre Arts High School Sharpay was a teacher at.

"Same as all teenagers are, especially during those love scenes in plays, one of my least favorite days. But I'll worry about that when it comes, first days are always fun" she mumbled against his chest.

They stayed in that position for a few more minutes before Sharpay started to get up.

"Come on, we got to take Valerie to your mom's house and Michael to school." Sharpay said. The walked downstairs and saw Emily and Michael waiting by the door with Valerie asleep in Ryan's arms.

"I think she's tired." Ryan said handing her gently to Troy.

"Ok kids, let's go. Ok Troy, you and Gabriella drop off the kids at the day care then head towards the school for work. Ryan and I are going to drop off Valerie then head to work" Sharpay said as they walked out of the house to the cars.

"Got it, bye baby, I love you" Troy said kissing her.

"I love you too." She said. Troy kissed Valerie on the forehead before handing her to Sharpay. Sharpay said goodbye to her son and niece and climbed into the car with her brother and daughter.

"Hey Shar, mom called me yesterday" Ryan said looking over at his sister.

"Oh, what did she say?" Sharpay asked looking at her hands in her lap.

"She said she's doing really good down in Florida with Uncle John. She wants _both_ of us to come visit with the kids." Ryan said. Sharpay sighed.

"Really? She said both of us?" Sharpay asked. Ryan smiled.

"Yes she did, she's really turned around Sharpay and all for the better" Ryan said. Sharpay looked at him and smiled.

"Maybe we will for Christmas" she said. Ryan smiled and started the car. Sharpay looked out the window and smiled. No longer was she hiding anything underneath her smile because it was all out and she couldn't be happier that it was. She looked down at her cell phone when she felt it vibrating. It was a text message from Troy.

_Just dropped off Michael. He's fine and happy and sends his love. See you later, love you. _

Sharpay smiled and replied before turning around and looking at a sleeping Valerie. Yes, her life was finally perfect and all thanks to that one night with the one man in her life that made it the way it is now. She turned back towards the window and looked up at the bright blue sky. She smiled.

"_Thanks Daddy" _

_**A/N: Was it to cheesy? I hope not. I tried to make it a cute little epilogue and I hope you all enjoyed it. That's it! It's done! The End! An ENORMOUS amount of thanks to every single one of you hat reviewed. I would thank you all but there are so many and I would feel sooo bad if I left anyone out. Your reviews really moved the story along and helped me a lot so again, tons of thank you's to all who reviewed and read this story. I hope to be back soon with my Chadpay story that's in the works but with school starting in two weeks I hope I can! Remember August 17 HSM2! Ahhhhh, so excited! Can't wait! Ok well thanks again and I hope you enjoyed it! Review please and thank you!**_

_**-Gaby **_


End file.
